Without A Cupid
by BuffyBB
Summary: Adam gets a plan. (What happened before the movie) R/R (my first fic!)
1. The Plan

The Year Without a Cupid  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. David is drool worthy.  
  
  
pIt was almost midnight and the only light came from the moonlight shining through the windows of the empty hall. He had remembered where the Gym was. Why wouldn't he? He hated it. Hated it with, with a passion. Yeah. That was the right word 'passion'. He thought to himself silently as he crept into the squeaky-floored Gym. He had so easily shut down the security system, they'd never see him. Funny. Wasn't that the problem in the first place? /p  
  
pHe sifted through the closet in the boy's locker room. He knew it would be there. Like some sort of sick trophy. Oh, but he would make them pay. He would definitely do that. But what about Kate? She said she would dance with him, she didn't mock or jeer at him. He would have to think about that later, but first the mask. It was slightly bent, but workable. He put it on and checked the mirror, seeing if he could be recognized. Not one bit. Then again, they wouldn't recognize him without it./p  
  
p His revenge would be perfect. It would be delivered in time. He had been thinking it for years, making every step an exact. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing will. His revenge will be very slow, taking them one by one and in the end they would know it was him. They had to. Or else the revenge will not have been found./p  
He walked out of the Gym, mask swung by the string over his shoulder./p  
  
p"This will be perfect," he said to himself throwing the mask in the car and hoping in,"just perfect." 


	2. The Party

Chapter 2: The Party  
  
p The mansion was absolutely packed. It always was whenever Dorothy Wheeler has a party. Especially this party. For this was her Valentine's Day Party. Why wouldn't come? Gathered around her were her closest friends: Paige Prescott, Lily Voight, and Kate Davies. The only one missing from the group would be Shelly Fisher, but she was always busy. Shelly was currently striving for her Doctor's Degree./p  
p Kate seemed to be the only one un interested in the party. She never paid much interest into Valentine's Day. Even in middle school she waited at the bleachers or by the bowl. Plus it always reminded her about what her friends did to that poor boy so long ago. She sighed and took a seat in the lunge, wanting away from all the fun./p  
p He looked them over carefully, finding the group very easily. They were all right there. Weren't they? Someone was missing. Never the less he had found them. He made sure to memorize their faces carefully. He'd make sure to compare them with the face they will have when they die. He smiled to himself at that thought. The thought that they would finally pay. But how should he begin? He had thought of many opportunities, but finally resided on getting on the inside. He noticed Kate wasn't with the group. Beautiful Kate, he had always loved her. He always will./p  
p His plan was simple, he'd have a cover up. He would claim to have a drinking problem while they were dating, no one would ever give it a second thought. And as for his name, well he'd have to change that. J.M. anything would give it off. Adam. He decided. After all, Eve was evil, she got them expelled from peace! That's the way it was!/p  
p Dorothy squinted her eyes looking at the man who just walked in. Was he familiar or what? But where had she seen him? She couldn't quite put her foot on it. Maybe some one she had met at one of her Father's parties. Oh well, he was certainly cute...maybe if she could just make her mov- Hey!/p  
p Paige had gotten there first. Slut! How could she? Paige was always the sexy one. Someday she would get some revenge. Too bad it's not now./p  
p"Hi there," she smiled one of her infamous smiles./p  
p"Hey," he grinned,"I'm looking for a Kate Davies?"/p  
Hah! Dorothy thought, that should put Paige in her place! But then again, that means she wouldn't have a shot either. She sighed and stepped forward./p  
p"Check the lounge." 


	3. The Lounge

The Lounge  
  
p Kate glanced about the lounge after hearing a noise. Was someone there? Couldn't be. She hadn't seen anything move throughout the room. But it was there. That eerie feeling of bieng watched. She walks around the room for a spell then checked by the door. Nothing. She returned back to the sofa, but to see a small red envelope. She looked at it oddly before turning it to face up. 'Kate' it read in simple black letters. She carefully opened it and read:/p  
  
p What is in a name, that if you shall call a rose by anything else it will smell as sweet as you Kate. J.M. /p  
  
p She paused. J.M. She didn't knwo any J.M.'s. Well, he obviously knew her . She looked it over again. 'What is in a name,' an intresting poem to write as a valentine. She heard footsteps aproaching and quickly hid the love letter. She sat down and glanced up to see a black figure. /p  
p"Um, may I help you?" she asked trying to be polite in the obviously wierd situation./p  
p There was no answere. The figure just kept coming closer and closer, until she saw a glimmer from its arm-length. A knife. No. Too big. A sword. That was the right word: sword. O.K., that wasn't distracting enough for her. Her eyes widened as the sword, knife, whatever, was raised and then..../p 


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
p "Boo!" Dorothy shrieked at Kate as she jumped almost over the couch./p  
p What a perfect joke! God, just how gullable was Kate? Ooooo I'm the big mean scary thing come to kill her Ooooo! She could barely contain he rlaughter, and it showed./p  
p Kate hit Dorothy lightly and roleld her eyes. She walked straight out of the lounge and into someone. /p  
p "Oh, I'm so sorry." she pleaded in a rush. Then took a minute to study the man. Tall, strong, brown hair and eyes. Beautiful eyes. Eyes that seemed to be peering into your soul./p  
p "Hey! It's alright." he said with a smile. One that would make you melt as a matter of fact. " I'm Adam." he smirked./p  
p "Uh Kate." she smield in return but then frowned, somethign was familiar about him. Oh too familiar! " Have we met before?" /p  
p "Perhaps in my dreams." he remarked to recieve a blusha nd smile. "Truthfully, I just moved here and thought this would be a good idea. Meeting people."/p  
p "You should stick with us, it's my party anyways." stated Dorothy walking out of the room and winking at him./p  
p "I'd like that." he slightly smiled back, a bit of malice in it as well as he followed the two out to the party./p 


	5. The Boyfriend

The Boyfriend  
  
p An hour or so had passed at the party. Adam made sure to take mental notes on each of the girls. Newer information, that is asside from all of it he already had, was always good. There might be some small detail he missed. One very, very important detail, that if left untouched, could ruin everything. And then i he /i showed up./p  
  
p Angel Boreanez was your typical, drool worthy boyfriend. Kate loved every detail about him. And he knew it. He loved everythign about her in return as well. Thats why they were so perfect together, and everyone knew it. Nothing could break them apart. Nothing at all. /p  
  
p Oh yes, Adam thought, he'd have to be dealt with. And he knew just the way to do it too. A little distraction. Some time to have Kate by herself, then some way to be in two places at once. It was simple enough, he concluded with a sly grin. This would be all too easy./p  
  
p "So you say your a doctor?" Adam began taking mental notes, which he was so good at./p  
  
p "Yeah, but it's not all my life. Kate is. " he smiled./p  
  
p Adam scowled then noticed a drink tray comming this way and he stopped the carrier, and distributed drinks./p  
  
p "A toast!" Adam began, "to the party!"/p  
  
p"A toast!" they all rang out gidily, not noticing the small vial depart from the rim of Stephanie Departo's glass to his pocket./p  
  
p A few minutes later Adam pulled Kate to the side to talk. As Stephanie dropped to the floor. Kat enever saw, so she'd never worry. Her mind would be clear for him. Meanwhile, Angel and some of the others rushed tot he hospital with her./p  
  
p Their conversation grew and grew. Finally, Kate looked around for her lover to find he wasn't there. She sighed. Adam gave her a concerned glance./p  
  
p"Need a ride home?" she nodded and they left. This would work perfectly. He thought. Everything will be perfect. As perfect as Kate. /p 


	6. The Murders

The Murders  
  
p Angel paced in the small room where Stephanie was laying. Half dead. He has asked to be alone. To think. There had to be soem way to save her. He looked at teh clock 3 A.M. Kate must still be at the party. He remembered that she hadn't come with the other girls and looked at Stephanie. He had a nurse look after her then left for the house. /p  
  
p The Mansion was deserted when he got there. He strolled thru the gardens looking for Kate. She probably got a ride home. As he turned he saw a figure dressed in black. He was wearing a cupid mask./p  
  
p "Can I help you?" Angel stated. The figure shook its cherubic head and held out a dagger. Slicing into Angel's throat and chopping brutally at his heart./p  
  
p The body was soon hiden. Adam checked his watch at his apartment. 3:23 A.M. Two deaths in 23 minutes. Angel, 'mysteriously murdered' and Stephanie, 'intoxicated past tolerancy' well, actually poisoned but they would never figure that out. His plan was almost complete./p 


End file.
